Modern digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies, such as, asymmetric digital subscriber lines (ADSLs) and very high speed digital subscriber lines (VDSLs), may create communication systems that provide bi-directional, high-speed data transmission over twisted pair phone lines. In DSL communication systems, both downstream and upstream signals travel on the same pair of wires and may be separated from each other using a duplexing. A DSL communications system may be configured to implement a frequency division duplexing (FDD) to separate downstream data carrying signals from upstream data carrying signals. Alternatively, a DSL communication systems may be configured to implement a time division duplexing (TDD) to separate downstream signals from upstream signals when communicating data transfer units (DTUs). For instance, the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) draft G.9701/G.fast study may employ a synchronous TDD (STDD) where the wires may transmit data downstream or upstream, but not simultaneously. A DSL communications system may employ a robust management channel (RMC) to carry acknowledgements for received DTUs and delay-sensitive management data. An RMC may be protected using forward error coded (FEC) (e.g., Reed-Solomon (RS) FEC, or Trellis Coded Modulation (TCM) and/or other channel coding techniques) and bit loading of the RMC sub-carriers may be lower than the same sub-carriers in a data symbol. As such, an RMC may be more robust than a data channel. When there is a sudden and/or a sustained increase in noise, an online reconfiguration (OLR) scheme associated with an urgent change of bit loading and/or other modulation parameters may be used. An OLR acknowledgement may be signaled by the RMC. In some instances, when noise increases the RMC may break. For instance, disorderly leaving in a vectored system by a transceiver unit may change termination impedances on a wire pair and may affect the equal-level far-end crosstalk (EL-FEXT) properties between other wire pairs in one direction. Other abrupt and major change in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), such as, crosstalk or prolonged impulse noises may disrupt an RMC. When noise in a DSL system increases suddenly, a burst of cyclic redundancy check (CRC) errors may occur in a receiver within the DSL system, which may cause the DSL modems to reset or retrain. In the presence of severe transient disturbances or powerful impulse noise, the RMC may be temporarily unreliable. When an RMC is broken, using the RMC for OLR acknowledgements may not be reliable and the corruption of the RMC may disrupt communication.